


[Fanart] Art for "The Red Lantern" by HigherMagic

by VergofTowels



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Fanart, Hannigram ABO Reverse Bang 2020, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: The art that inspired "The Red Lantern" by HigherMagic for the Hannigram ABO Reverse Bang 2020.Blood! Scary tree! The red lantern!  Hannigram!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	[Fanart] Art for "The Red Lantern" by HigherMagic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Red Lantern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507903) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> Had an awesome time working with the amazing HigherMagic for this exchange! Please go read the story!

The Red Lantern


End file.
